Chambre De Chasse
by Lover At Sea
Summary: A collection of one-shots that occur in the Chambre De Chasse after 3x22.
1. Kol x Freya

**Kol & Freya**

They were sitting by a window, and reading "The Garden of Eden" by Ernest Hermingway together. It'd been a week since everything went down; the trial, Marcel becoming a beast, Elijah and Kol getting bit, Freya poisoned. They were spending their days doing what they would've if everything was different. They were living like a normal, happy family. But, there was a void missing in the family. One that couldn't be filled no matter how much chess they played or how many books they read.

Kol looked up from his book, meeting Freya's green eyes. They stared for a minute, before he opened his mouth.

"Was this what you imagined?" Kol asked. "A happy life, with no regrets and no betrayals from your own family?"

Biting her lip, Freya tilted her head back down into the book as remorseful as she were. She could feel the tension between them. Sacrificing Davina was something that she'd never see herself doing, not in a millennium. "Look, Kol, I…" she replied. "I'm sorry about Davina. But there was no other way. If I hadn't gotten the Ancestors' power, Klaus, Hayley, Rebekah, all of them would be dead right now. I have fought a thousand years for this family. I'm not about to lose any of you."

By now, Kol was standing up in frustration. "No other way?" As he threw the books onto the floor, Freya was startled and jumped to her feet. "Keep telling yourself that, because that's just what all of you do isn't it? You and Elijah can keep telling yourself that there was no other way to save your precious little family."

As she frowned, she looked down on herself. She was ashamed of what she'd done, and that was something that would haunt her for a while. "Well, what do you want me to do now?"

Kol threw his hands up in the air, as if it weren't obvious. "I wish that my bloody girlfriend was in here, instead of the sister I never wanted and the siblings that never cared about me!"

"The Ancestral Plane is gone, Kol. There is no going back."

"Right, the plane is gone so that Vincent and his pathetic covens could be free of the ancestors. I wish that the plane was still here, so that you lot can burn in hell."

Freya bit her lip, it was no use. Kol needed time to accept the fact that Davina was dead and that she couldn't be resurrected. Moments passed by in the awkward silence and she tried to find some words to say.

"Now brother," a voice said. They all turned their heads to see Rebekah in the doorway. "Davina was my friend as well, but that doesn't mean that I hate Freya and Elijah for it."

"Right, Davina was a friend to you, even though you betrayed her to resurrect our dear mother, instead of me." Kol laughed at her statement and sighed. " The trait runs in our family, doesn't it? Betray your friends and all of your loved ones, even your own brother. No wonder Marcel hates all of you."

Rebekah looked down in embarrassment, as she walked closer. "Kol, you know that no matter what happens, I will always stand by you. Regardless of whatever harm is caused, our family does it out of one intention – to save our own family. We made a vow, always and forever. No matter how many times we have betrayed each other, we stand together."

"But don't you see how much it has damaged our family?" He screams in frustration. Pointing at Freya, "She sacrificed the love of my life to save all of you and betrayed her promise that she made!"

"Kol…."

"Enough! Niklaus is suffering with Tunde's blade because he was forced to save you lot! We are not a family that is together, sister. Niklaus is now suffering endless torment just because of us!" With that, he walked away.

Freya's guilty eyes met Rebekah's. Neither of them wanted the family to be so divided, but they both realised that they weren't a family that was together anymore. Freya and Elijah were so desperate on the always and forever vow, that they'd do anything. On the other hand, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah were individuals who led to have a life of their own. _They were a fractured family._


	2. A Calm Afternoon

**A Calm Afternoon**

 _This one-shot took a really sudden turn in the middle, but I decided to let it flow._

As they stood on the patio of the perfect cottage Freya had created, the calm summer breeze flew by. Elijah turned to meet Rebekah's distant eyes.

"I have failed all of you haven't I?" The thoughts of his brother had not rest. He tried to take comfort from the fact that they were together, but he still felt as if he had failed his siblings. The very people he swore to protect.

Rebekah's head turned to meet a teary-eyed Elijah. She frowned, as her thumb traced across his cheek bone in comfort. "No, you haven't. Elijah, do not blame yourself for what has happened. We are all to blame for our sins." A millennium of sins had led to this. The Mikaelson family were the beginning of all vampires and had turned their enemies against them. Over the years, they were all accused of treachery.

Though as encouraging as Rebekah's words were, his thoughts churned. As he delicately removed her sister's soft hands from his cheek, his mind was stirring. If he hadn't killed Marcel, none of this would have happened. He was supposed to keep his family safe. The facade of nobility he showed others was just that. Just another monster among the many. "It should've been me, Rebekah. Not Niklaus."

She watched as the Elijah she knew was breaking. He'd spent years trying to build up a wall and maintain his humanity, but there was a time when he was bound to crack open. It revealed a beast capable of nothing except magnify his guilt. "No," Rebekah soothed. "That's not true."

There was no way to change what had already happened. Niklaus was left suffering for an undetermined amount of time. Elijah couldn't replace himself with Niklaus, leaving him to wallow in his own guilt. As a tear streamed down his face, Rebekah opened her mouth.

"There's nothing we can do anymore. We can only sit here and pray that Hayley and Hope can find our cures. We have to stay strong in here. And you're meant to be the strongest of us all." As her arms wrapped around his masculine figure, she tucked her head underneath his razor sharp chin.

"I am, aren't I? But, I have failed in doing so." Taking in his sister's warm embrace, he returned the favour.

"Maybe you have, but when we wake up, you still have a chance to redeem yourself." As she moved her head to look up at her brother's disain, she reassured him with the slightest smile as he looked up.

Staring into the distance, his senses were heightened to distinguish the fragile laugh of a little young girl. Was that Freya trying to lighten up the mood or was it really real? Rebekah noticed it too. She scanned the garden for any sign of anyone playing, but there was nothing to be seen – until the bushes were moving.

"Elijah?" she asked, worryingly. Elijah saw. Their eyes followed the movement, until a blonde head popped up and the figure winked. Their head quickly disappeared again, but they smiled, knowing that Freya was inviting them over.

As Rebekah clasped Elijah's hand, they both walked towards the garden. As Rebekah rested her head on his shoulders, he felt redeemed for a moment. Attempting to put the thought of Niklaus to rest, he finally recognized Freya's aim of the Chambre De Chasse. It was working. He was proud, as he finally felt safe. Upon arriving at the garden, the pair turned to find Kol and Freya sitting by a bench.

"What's this?" he asked, as a smile fell upon his face.

"You like it? We wanted to make the most of the time, so we decided what better than some family bonding time?" Freya smiled. "And by that, I mean some real bonding time where my brothers aren't at each other's throats." She remarked when she saw Kol's devious smile. There was a slight chuckle amongst the family.

As Elijah and Rebekah decided to join the pair on the bench, Rebekah made a remark. "Oh love, you get used to it after a millennium."

"A thousand years in the making of mischief and family bonding sessions," Kol replied, with a smug smile on his face.

"You know, I've always wondered what it felt like. To be carefree and enjoying the moment," Rebekah said. She craved it for a thousand years. The last time she had felt such freedom was when she was a child, back in 1002 AD. Centuries of running and hiding didn't quite fit her, until they arrived in New Orleans. But even then, she was hindered by the ruthless swarms of enemies that they had turned over the years. Sometimes, she was so close, but it was snatched from her within a matter of seconds. Now, she had it and she wasn't going to waste a single moment of it. Her head fell onto Elijah's shoulder as she fought to embrace the moment.

"It's not very often that our family ever gets to do it," Freya sighed. "Burdened by enemies and crippling paranoia," Freya, too felt dismayed at how she was separated from her family for a millennium, and when she did return, they were already at war.

"Now, now, sisters. Our time in the Chambre shouldn't be wasted," Kol said, trying to lighten up the mood as he put his hand onto Freya's shoulder. "For once, let's play a game."

"And what are you suggesting?" Elijah asked.

"Well, what would you like?"

"You know, for a thousand year old family, games aren't very much our thing. The only two games I've ever played were called "Chasing Love" and "kill your enemies in the most savage way possible." Rebekah commented.

"Alright, how about a movie?" Kol suggested.

"I have a century of movies to catch up on. You might as well turn on the television so we can watch endlessly until we wake up." Freya said.

"Might as well," Elijah agreed.

"Only if we're starting with my personal favourite," Rebekah said. "Mary Poppins," Elijah laughed, knowing that the last time they saw that movie, Rebekah fell asleep mid-way.

The family returned to the cottage and spent the rest of their night laughing away at the screen. They were embracing their freedom, a freedom that they hadn't tasted in a thousand years. _They were finally happy._


	3. Colors

_Thank you all for reading my past one-shots, feel free to leave more reviews & comments because I'm a new writer and would love to hear your thoughts & opinions. Was also deliberating about whether I should write some more deep and thoughtful one-shots about the siblings reflecting or some light one-shots about them just having fun! Would love to hear your opinions __:)_

* * *

 **Colors**

 _Another Kol and Freya moment, apologies if you don't enjoy it but I love exploring what could've been of their relationship. Halsey lyrics used from Control/Colors_

Kol found himself picking up a paintbrush and slashing strokes of rage onto the easel. Perhaps, he wasn't as talented a painter as his brother were, but painting was one of his escapes in this Chambre. Painting was a secret escape, one that only he knew about. For some reason, he never liked revealing his hobbies and passions to his own family or anyone, really. It was a secret that only one person was aware of, and that made him feel good.

As he painted his rage, it was often a time of reflection. He was ripped at every edge, but his family still kept him strong. He was still a masterpiece, despite what he'd done. But he had to wallow in guilt over the death of Davina, and that lead to him tearing through the pages and the ink. There was a time when he'd lost control and he was meaner than his demons, but then he met Davina and she changed him. But, within a blink of an eye he lost her, and he grew even more familiar with the villains that lived in his head.

"Enjoying yourself, brother?" He turned around to see his elder sister standing by the doorway, with her back against the entrance and her arms folded.

"And what are you doing here?" He replied, rejecting her attempt at trying to make small talk.

"Kol, I'm trying to make the most of my time in here, whilst our family is still together." Freya sighed.

"And I'm trying to make the most of the peace in here, without any of you!"

"Why are you rejecting your family, Kol? I created this Chambre for one reason only."

Kol sighed, knowing that he'd hurt his elder sister. Freya wanted nothing more than to be a family united. If he wasn't willing to co-operate, then she had no chances of making that happen.

"It's not that I don't want my family... I just have a lot to think about."

"Then speak to me, or Elijah, or Rebekah," Freya's guilty conscience laid in the back of her mind, thinking that her brother still despised her for what'd she done to Davina. But frankly, it wasn't entirely her fault.

"I've always been the brother who's daggered for betraying this family, I've never really fit in with any of you. So why try?" Kol sighed. He was the silly brother chasing a teenage witch, whilst everyone else was done chasing love or had already found their soulmate.

Freya's eyes never left his face, but a frown came upon her face. "And how do you think I feel Kol? Abandoned by my own mother at the age of 5, left with the evil aunt who used me as a slave, then to return a thousand years later to my family to find them in scatters and ruins and then work my way to earn their trust, it wasn't easy. But, I'm here. Despite your history, you will always be in the Mikaelson family, you are our blood."

Kol was surprised by her reply. He hadn't realised how much of a struggle life had been for his other siblings. Elijah killed the love of his life, Rebekah remained the everloving sister of Niklaus - but was still daggered endlessly. "I'm sorry, I've just... Never been that sort of person and never had anyone to lean on..."

"Well, I'm here now, and I'm willing to listen." Freya smiled, as she walked over to Kol. "When did this passion of yours begin?" The artworks weren't the most pleasing to the eye, but she knew he spent hours in this room, just going at the easel.

"Well, every artwork has a story behind it. I've channeled my anger over the years into these artworks. When I'm spilling like an overflowing sink, there's nothing more I can do than to let it flow onto an easel. This one right here represents how my own guilt eats me up for her." A tear left the corner of Kol's eye, because it was something he would never forgive himself for.

Freya traced her thumb onto his cheek, and wiped the tear away. "It was never your fault,"

"But it was, the ancestors made me!" Kol said.

The Ancestors had only forced Kol as a result of Davina's own actions against the witches. Davina's death was a result of her own previous betrayals to the witches. She'd made sins in the past, and she had to deal with the consequences. It was a theory that the Mikaelson family was extremely familiar with, paying for your own sins. "Shh.. Davina's death was planned by the Ancestors. You were only their toy."

It was all destiny, they'd say. But it wasn't. It was a result of the Mikaelson's past actions and what'd they done. That was the ultimatum. "Perhaps, but what if things had been different?"

That was a question that intrigued Freya, she'd always imagine what it would've been like if she wasn't taken away and so many things would've been different. "Different, how?"

"I don't know, perhaps if Niklaus hadn't have had the child or you weren't taken away." Kol replied. Everything could've been so different, if Elijah hadn't convinced Niklaus to care for Hope or if Esther was never infertile to begin with.

Hope was the family's legacy. Whilst her family's history was truly messed up, she was still the only pure being in the family, not having been tainted with the influence of their past sins. Freya, herself, was tainted with the influence of all of Dahlia's abuse. During those centuries that she was stuck with Dahlia, her mind grew to be a deadly disease. Even now, she hadn't fully recovered. But those weren't the things that you could ever recover from no matter how much time immortality gave you. Then Hope was born, and she truly gave Freya some hope that _she could live the life she always dreamed of._ If Hope hadn't been born, Dahlia would've never come. Freya would have never had to fight so hard for her family's trust. Everything would've changed. "Hope is our legacy, if she was never born, we would've gave up, long ago, brother. Niklaus has something to live for, his daughter."

That gave Kol a long moment to think also. But the thing was he'd haven't even met Hope yet, so he'd never know what a special child she was until they woke up. "Y'know, Niklaus still owes me a chance to meet Hope,"

"When the privilege comes, she'll be a real beauty." Freya smiled.

"I don't doubt it," Kol placed his arm over her fragile shoulder. He'd never enjoyed her sister's embrace more.


	4. United For a Moment

**United For a Moment**

 _Was about to turn this into mikaelcest, oops. A Freya x Rebekah moment!_

While her body was rested, her mind as still in a fog. It had been for weeks now, as if she were slowly slipping away. A boat adrift at sea and no one seemed to notice. It was fitting as she'd never felt more alone. Kept hidden underneath her raucous laughter that filled the Chambre, her guilt was eating her inside out. She'd try to hide it for so long from her family.

"You know, I'm not blind?"

She turned around to see Rebekah with the most comforting smile on her face.

"You need to talk, so talk. That's what sisters are for, darling." The thought of a sister was something she would've probably never thought she'd attain if you asked her a century ago. But now, they were together and she'd finally have a sister to speak to.

"Maybe you already know, but I sacrificed Davina to depower our family. It was a result of that sacrifice that enraged Marcel, I'm so sorry Rebekah." Knowing that no matter how hard she tried, a tear would sliver down and she let it.

Rebekah was ataken back for a few moments. Her own sister sacrificed her lover's daughter. But it took her only a few thoughts to realize that she had to sacrifice Davina in order to kill Lucien. It was a situation that the Mikaelsons were always vulnerable to. Each time that they came across the situation, it would haunt them for years. "Shh…. Freya, it's okay." As she pulled her elder sister across into her embrace, she was aware of how big a sacrifice that was.

"I guess there's nothing I can do now." That was true. Unless she could somehow open the window to a plane that was cut off from the living, there was ultimately no chance of bringing Davina back. Even if Freya did try, Marcel would still kill her, or Davina would kill her with her own bare hands. She wasn't necessarily afraid of dying at the hands of a teenage witch, but she still wanted to keep her family safe.

They let a few minutes pass by as they took in each other's loving embrace. The time spent in the Chambre De Chasse was more than often used to self-reflect on their sins and how every family member in there had contributed to the events that had just occurred.

"Well love, I think you ought to fill me in on what happened during the duration of me being daggered." Rebekah said, with a happier smile on her face.

"Oh, well, I think it's best we take a seat before you take in what a mess we've been in." Freya chucked slightly, before taking her sister's hand and walked towards the nearest sofa.

"Right after the night that Elijah daggered you, Camille died,"

"What?"

"Turns out she drank Aurora's blood beforehand and was compelled to die, happy news was that she survived! During that same day Camille awoke, Hayley and Jackson were taken by the Strix with the latter being killed."

"Poor Hayley,"

"The man she shared a true connection with is still alive Rebekah"

"I know, but she loved Jackson, you know. They didn't just marry because of the packs Freya."

"I guess. Anyways, in order to retrieve Hayley, we took Aurora and used Camille as bait, appearing like Aurora. Tricking Tristan, we sent him under the sea and Camille finally decided to feed. All this happened in the course of a day."

"Always busy, fighting ruthless enemies," More than often, the thought of having a life without such enemies wandered into Rebekah's mind.

"Hmm, the life of a Mikaelson. Anyways, remember the wooden knight Niklaus made you when you were nothing more than children?"

"Niklaus had high hopes that it would erase all my fears." Rebekah had the tiniest smile on her face.

"It was made of white oak, and Camille stole it, before Aurora took it right out of her hands."

Hours went on as Freya rambled about all the events that went down over the course of the past few months. It was certainly a mess, with Lucien hitting on Freya moments before he kidnapped her, Elijah nearly dying at the hands of Aurora and their brothers tearing each other apart on your typical family game night.

"Guess you had to put up with the two going at each other's throats," Rebekah chuckled.

"I wish you gave me more advice before you left."

"Oh, after a few centuries you get used to it." Rebekah grinned as she threw her arm over Freya's shoulder.

Freya turned her head to meet her sister's bright smile and laid in Rebekah's arms. She had always wished for a sister to love and talk to, and now she was _here_. She couldn't be more happy.


End file.
